


Commitment™

by TheCityLightShow



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/pseuds/TheCityLightShow
Summary: “I know you said you didn't want anything for your birthday, but...” Tony began, trailing off when Rhodey stood up.
“Tones, my birthday isn't until next week.” Rhodey reminded him, and Tony was nodding rapidly.
“I know, but-” he stopped, something having stopped him. Rhodey stepped forward, about to ask what was wrong, when he heard it: the tiniest little meow he'd ever heard in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EuterpesChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/gifts).



> Another prompt fill for Euterpeschild!
> 
> This time is was Iron Husbands "I know you said you didn't want anything for your birthday, but..."

“What the fuck is that?” Rhodey sat up abruptly on the couch, putting aside the textbook he was studying for his test tomorrow to stare at his boyfriend in the doorway of their tiny apartment.

Tony was soaked through from the storm outside, rain pouring out of his hair and down the back of his jacket. He had a partially sodden cardboard box clutched in his arms, and he looked distinctly sheepish. He shook his head carefully to dispel some of the rain – his hair was getting long again – and clutched the box a little closer.

“I know you said you didn't want anything for your birthday, but...” Tony began, trailing off when Rhodey stood up.

“Tones, my birthday isn't until next week.” Rhodey reminded him, and Tony was nodding rapidly.

“I know, but-” he cut off, something having stopped him. Rhodey stepped forward, about to ask what was wrong, when he heard it: the tiniest little meow he'd ever heard in his life.

“Tones.”

“Yes, Rhodey-bear?” Tony sounded so _nervous_.

“Do you have a kitten in that box?” Rhodey asked slowly, keeping his voice carefully level. Tony nodded and carefully set the box down. He reached into it, and pulled out a little bundle, wrapped in the jumper Tony had left in the house earlier (if everybody had their own, the jumper was _Rhodey's_ , but whatever). A tiny kitten poked its head out then – it was a deep brown colour, with golden patches and blue eyes. Rhodey couldn't help his 'awww'. “What do you think we're going to do with a kitten, Tony?” but he was already reaching for the bundle.

Tony grinned and shrugged, murmuring 'happy birthday' as he picked up the box and wandered off to add it to the boxes in the kitchen. Rhodey held up the kitten in front of him. It wriggled out of the jumper, and _booped_ him on the nose.

Oh god, they'd adopted a _kitten;_  it was like Tony had gotten him commitment for his birthday.

Tony coughed, and Rhodey whirled, pulling the kitten against his chest. “You gonna name him, platypus?” he asked softly, leaning against the door frame. Rhodey wandered over, and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

“Mitty...” he mused. Tony grinned and pulled him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to give me a prompt, send me an ask at my **[tumblr](http://thecitylightshow.tumblr.com/)** , and I'll get to it soon!


End file.
